Girl Meets Betrayal
by Sxrx
Summary: Riley was hurt and broken. How could her bestfriend say those things about her. She promised her self that she was gonna make them sorry for what they did but will it work? I suck at summaries it's better than you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my first story I've written and I'm super excited. I'm not the greatest at writing but I just wanted to giv** **e it a shot. The idea** **for** **this story just came to my mind and I really wanted to write it. I've only read a couple of stories under Girl meets world on fanfiction so I apologize if someone else has written a story like this. So here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own girl meets world or any of the characters because if I did** **Riley and Lucas would've still been together** :)

* * *

Riley's POV

Life is great! I have an amazing set of parents who love me, a little brother that I love to death, a best friend who is amazing and has always been there for me, and well then there's Lucas. Ahh Lucas. He's so amazing. He was my first crush,my first kiss and my first boyfriend. He cares for me and I care for him.

We went out for like 2 hours but it was the best two hours of my life. We decided to break up because we felt like we were being pressured into being something when we only wanted to be friends. Then I was asked to the semi - formal by Charlie. I mean there's nothing wrong with Charlie it's just I always thought Lucas was gonna ask me.

It was the Monday after the semi - formal and I woke up smiling. I had thought about the thing Lucas said about how we were an unofficial thing, and I realized that I did want to be with him. I was ready to be something more than just a friend to him, I was ready to be his girlfriend. I'm gonna tell him as soon as I get to school.

I jumped out of my bed quickly, took a warm shower, blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth and looked for an outfit to wear. I picked out some black skinny jeans and a white floral loose fitting tank top I quickly looked for my black converse, I tripped and fell a couple of times in the process but I was used to it. I ran out of my room until I remembered that I didn't do anything to my hair. I grabbed a hair tie and put it into a side braid. It was messy but I really didn't care. I headed downstairs to find my parents and auggie eating breakfast. I wasn't that hungry so I just got a glazed donut and sat down with my family. My parents had a worried look on their face so I asked them what was wrong. They looked at each other and finally broke the silence.

"We need to tell you something. But not right now. We'll tell you guys after school" my dad said with a worried look in his eyes

I nodded " okay dad "

Once I was done with my donut I threw my napkin into the trash and went to brush my my teeth again scared that I had donut stuck in my teeth. I grabbed my phone and texted Maya. I was worried because she always comes to my house at exactly 8:00 so we can walk to school together. It was 8:10. I quickly sent her a message.

 **Maya where are you?**

 _Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that I was gonna be running late today but I'll meet you at your locker today ok?_

 _ **Ok**_

I found it a little weird that she forgot to tell me but I just shrugged it off thinking that she just forgot. So I headed towards the door and got off to school. It was a perfect sunny day. It was September so fall was about to come up. It was only 8:15 so I walked instead of taking the subway. I got to school around 8:25 so I went to my locker but I didn't see Maya. Now I was really worried. I saw Charlie and went up to him.

"Hey Charlie. I was wondering if you had seen Maya,Lucas or Farkle?"

"Oh Yeah I think I saw them go into your dads class"

I quickly said thank you and I walked towards my dads class. I looked in the window and saw all three of them sitting on the desk with there backs facing the door. I wanted to scare them so I walked into the class room quietly. I was about to scream boo until I heard Lucas say

"I don't know how long I'm gonna pretend to keep liking Riley. I don't like her and I never have I just pretended to cause I felt sorry." All three of them laughed.

I felt my heart break into little pieces. I started tearing up and I was about to say something until Farkle spoke up.

"Who would like her anyways ? She's so flat chested and ugly. And the way she dresses is just awful." They all laughed even harder this time.

Okay now I was crying. Tears were spilling down my cheeks. What Maya said next killed me.

"I know. I've been pretending to be her best friend for ever. I'm just waiting for high school then all of us can dump her."

More tears came out.

"I hate how I have to pretend to like her. It's Hilarious that she actually believed everything I said to her. And I hate how we have to keep it a secret that were dating babe" Lucas said as he sat Maya on his lap and kissed her.

I ran out of the class room and with tears coming Down my face. I ran until I was at home. Once I was inside I broke Down on the floor. My mom was still at the house and she rushed over to me and asked me what was wrong. I told her everything. She Hugged me tightly.

"It's okay baby. The news your dad and I were going to tell you is that I got a new job in California and we're moving tomorrow"

i quickly looked up and said "Really?"

"Yes" my mom repiled back.

I hugged her and smiled and went to my room to start packing. I'm so happy. I don't have to see those jerks anymore. They hurt me so much but I promise myself I will come back and I will make them be sorry for ever doing that to me.

* * *

 **And there it is! The first chapter to my first story. I hope you guys like it please review and tell me what you thought. I will try to update as soon as I can and I will make future chapters longer. I am a rucas shipper btw lol. Well yeah thanks for reading bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Oh my god I honestly really didn't think I was gonna get such good responses to the first chapter of the story. I will try and make this chapter longer than the last one. Okay so in this chapter it's going to have a 3 year time jump. So Riley,Maya,Lucas and Farkle are now 16 and are in there second year of high school. It's basically about Riley coming back to New York after the incident with Maya,Lucas and Farkle. Well here is chapter 2 of Girl Meets Betrayal!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own girl meets world or its characters sadly:(**

* * *

Riley's POV

I stood in front of the mirror on my wall of my bedroom. I was back here in New York after living in California for 3 years. I moved there the day after the incident with my "best friends". I still think about it everyday. It hurt but it made me so much stronger. I got lost in my thoughts and then I remembered what happened.

* _Flashback*_

 _"Hey Charlie. I was wondering if you had seen Maya,Lucas or Farkle?"_

 _"Oh Yeah I think I saw them go into your dads class"_

 _I quickly said thank you and I walked towards my dads class. I looked in the window and saw all three of them sitting on the desk with there backs facing the door. I wanted to scare them so I walked into the class room quietly. I was about to scream boo until I heard Lucas say_

 _"I don't know how long I'm gonna pretend to keep liking Riley. I don't like her and I never have I just pretended to cause I felt sorry." All three of them laughed._

 _I felt my heart break into little pieces. I started tearing up and I was about to say something until Farkle spoke up._

 _"Who would like her anyways ? She's so flat chested and ugly. And the way she dresses is just awful." They all laughed even harder this time._

 _Okay now I was crying. Tears were spilling down my cheeks. What Maya said next killed me._

 _"I know. I've been pretending to be her best friend for ever. I'm just waiting for high school then all of us can dump her."_

 _More tears came out._

 _"I hate how I have to pretend to like her. It's Hilarious that she actually believed everything I said to her. And I hate how we have to keep it a secret that were dating babe" Lucas said as he sat Maya on his lap and kissed her._

 _I ran out of the class room and with tears coming Down my face. I ran until I was at home. Once I was inside I broke Down on the floor._

 _*End of flashback*_

I snapped back to reality almost in tears. I suck it up and looked at myself yet again in the mirror. I changed so much. I ditched the baggy shirts and stopped wearing layers. I cut my hair to shoulder length ( **I think Rowan would slay short hair review if you agree:)**

My boobs went from an a cup to a double C. Back in California millions of guys asked me out but I never went out with any of them. To be honest I haven't gotten over Lucas. It kills me so much to know that he still has power over me even though we were 1000 miles apart. I was wearing a tight fitting Crown The Empire shirt with black leggings and blacks converse.

I was depressed for about the first year in California and I discovered bands. They're lyrics and songs spoke to me in ways that nothing or no one else could and they helped me so much during those times. I still love them. I jumped on my bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow I have to return to school tomorrow. Ugh I didn't want to go back and face them.

I did want to show them the new me but I was scared of coming close to them again. Over in California my mom became an amazing lawyer and one of the best in the world and my dad quit teaching and started a franchise of stores that sold beds and they were worldwide so we basically became rich. We have a mansion that we were gonna move in to but at the last minute we decided to live in our old house cause of all the memories we had.

I looked over at the place where me and Maya worked out our problems. I walked over and sat there remembering of all the times we talked here. Then I saw a picture in a frame sitting on the nightstand next to my bed. It was the four of us all wet and soggy from the day I wanted to find out what Lucas did back in Texas.

We were all so happy. I closed my eyes and held the picture frame to my chest. A tear slipped out of my eye and I quickly wiped it and whispered

"That's dead now." I looked at my clock. It read 8:30.

I went to take a shower before I went to sleep. It was a long hot shower. It was 8:45 when I got out I brushed my hair and put it in a pony tail. I put on some cheekies and a big oversized white v neck that I had . It was Lucas's shirt he gave it to me one day cause I liked how it smelled. It fit me down to my knees. I brushed my teeth and headed to bed. It was like 11 when I fell asleep. Tomorrow was the day that I reunite with them. The day I make them sorry.

* * *

I woke up at 7:30. I jumped out of my bed took a quick shower and brushed my hair and teeth. I headed to my closet and looked for an outfit that showed skin,was short and made my body look good. I picked out a plain white crop top that hugged my body, some black shorts that made my butt look good and showed my long legs that my class mates used to make fun of but I'm sure they won't be making fun of them today. I grabbed a black and white plaid shirt that I left unbuttoned. I put on some eye liner, mascara and some dark red lipstick. And to finish it off I put on some black toms.

I walked to my mirror and quietly looked at my self, I was satisfied with myself and my outfit. I can't wait till those assholes see me. I ran downstairs to see my parents and the now 8 year old auggie. He was happy cause he said he was going to see Ava today. I grabbed some bacon said good bye to my parents and headed to school.

I kept in contact with some friends from here and they told me that after I left Maya and Lucas announced they were dating but broke up after a few weeks because they were polar opposites so they fought basically everyday. They still kept being friends. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket along with my headphones.

I put on my favorite playlist and my all time favorite song came on. Float On By Modest Mouse. I loved this song,it always reminded me to keep going even when things got bad. I put it on repeat and walked to school. I didn't want to take the subway because I was scared I would run into one of them but I wanted to make a big entrance.

When I got to school I went to the principles office to get my schedule. I looked at my phone and I was about 10 minutes late to class. I had history first and no my dad wasn't the teacher this time. I looked through the window and smirked.

Maya, Lucas, and Farkle all sat in the front row. I opened the door and walked in,everyone turned there heads towards my direction. Most boys whistled at me and I heard comments from girl saying that they loved my clothes or hair or something.

I walked towards the teacher and had my back towards the class in front of Lucas's seat just so he could look at my slightly big butt.

"I'm a new student" I said while handing the teacher the note from the principle.

He looked at the note and said " okay Miss. What's your name?"

"Oh my name? It's Riley. Riley Matthews" I said towards the class looking at my ex bestfriends who's jaws dropped. I smirked and thought to myself

oh this is gonna be one hell of a year.

* * *

 **sorry for posting so late it's just I was really excited and I wanted to update! I can't wait to write the next chapter! I already planned the story and there will be rucas ofc and joshaya! More reviews means faster updates (: Well bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys welcome to the third chapter of Girl Meets Betrayal! Thank you guys for reviewing and following and faving or just simply viewing and reading this story! I love all of you guys and don't worry it's going to get really good in this chapter! I'm using too many exclamation Marks but I don't care cause I'm to excited! I'm going to try to update at least 1 time every two days if not every day before I go to school on Tuesday :(. Well enough of me blabbing lets get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl meets world or its characters :(**

* * *

Rileys POV

I stood in front of them confident and happy. I noticed Maya and Lucas still had there jaw dropped so I went up to them

"close you're mouths you might attract flies" I said as I grabbed there jaws and closed them.

"Ri - Riley?" Lucas said with a confused look on his face.

"yes Lucas. Why'd you stutter do I make you nervous or something?" I said as I walked around his seat stopping behind him With a chuckle

He didn't say a world so I headed to the only available seat I could find, it was right next to Maya and Farkle. I was quiet for the rest of the class but I sat with my head up only this time my hands weren't folded like they use to. After what seemed to be an eternity the bell rang. Most students ran out, I gathered my stuff slowly and looked up to see Maya, Lucas, and Farkle blocking the door.

The whole class had left including the teacher so it was only us four. I walked up to them.

"can you guys move. I need to go to my next class" I said with a serious look on my face.

They just stared at me but then Lucas hugged me so tightly I was scared I was gonna break. I didn't hug him back. Then Maya And Farkle joined him. They were all hugging me so tightly. I just stood there motionless,how could I let them hug me after all they did? Why are they hugging me after all that they said!

I instantly start pushing and punching them off of me.

"What the hell?! Why are you guys hugging me?" I said as they looked at me blankly.

"Riley you're my best friend! You left me and you didn't even tell me" Maya said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Bestfriend? Bestfriend? You're such a hypocrite oh my god. Last time I saw all three of you, you guys said you were pretending to like me. That you Maya were just waiting till high school to ditch me! That you Lucas never liked me you just did it out of pity and that you and you Maya were dating behind my back! And that you Farkle said I was flat chested and ugly and didn't know how to dress! Well look at me now I'm not ugly nor flat chested and I know how to dress. I hate you guys and I always will!" I said as tears were starting to fall down my cheeks.

"Riley. Just please let us explain." Farkle said walking towards me trying to touch my hand.

"No! I will not. Just leave me alone and let me through!" I snapped back as I pushed through them to get to the door.

Once I was out I quickly went inside the bathroom to look at myself crying as make up ran down my face. I didn't care. I looked so weak and fragile like how I use to be. I searched in my bag for babywipes and make up remover but instead I found a blade.

Yes I cut. I only do it at times when I absolutely need it. I told myself no as I looked at it but I couldn't help it. I rolled up my plaid shirt to find all my old scars which I didn't cover with make up today because I had a long sleeve shirt on.

Truth is they really did break me. They broke me into little tiny pieces,and I havent finished putting them back together. I'm like glass once I've been broken I can be put back together but all the old scars will still be there. I looked down at my wrist and slowly pressed and glided the blade across my skin. It stung like it always did but this time it felt more. I watched as blood slowing came out.

Sometimes I like watching it, it makes me feel like I'm alive. I did it another 3 times feeling disappointed in my self as I looked down to see the blood that was oozing out from my wrist.

I quickly clean myself and roll up my sleeve. Once I got out of the bathroom I headed to my next class. Chemistry ugh. I walked in to find Maya, Lucas and Farkle sitting Down. Am I gonna have every single class with them? Maya and Farkle sat together at a table but the seat next to Lucas was empty.

Oh great I probably have to sit next to him. I walk into the room and talk to the teacher.

"Um I'm a new student" I say handing him my paper.

"Ok . Um take a seat next to Lucas" He says while pointing to the empty seat next to Lucas. Ugh I roll my eyes and sit next to Lucas.

We were ten minutes into chemistry when I noticed Lucas sliding a little white paper under my notebook. I looked at him and rolled my eyes but I grabbed the paper from under my notebook and gently unfolded it.

" meet me outside Topanga's at 4:15?" I read lifting my eyebrow in confusion. I wrote down "Why?" And gave the note back to him. He wrote something then handed it back to me. It read

"just do it please" I quickly wrote down okay and handed back to him. He smiled at me but I rolled my eyes.

Why did he want to meet me after school? I thought quietly to my self. The rest of my day went by fast. Finally the last bell of the day rang meaning that school was over. I walked to my locker to put my books in, I felt someone come up to me so I turned around. Most likely it's Maya, Lucas Or Farkle.

I turned around to find Charlie.

"Hey Riley you're back?" Charlie said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah I just got back yesterday. I was living In California for three years." I said as I noticed Lucas was looking at as. Perfect maybe I could make him a little jealous I thought to myself.

"Oh really that's great. You look amazing. You were beautiful before but now you Look drop dead gorgeous." He said as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I blushed and quickly repiled back

"oh really you think so? But thank you you're so sweet." I said as I gave him a little peck on his cheek. I looked over to Lucas, he has his jaw clenched and his fist tighten. Charlie was blushing.

"I've always thought you've been beautiful Riles" Charlie said as he gently touched my cheek. Now Lucas was really mad,riles was the nickname he called me.

"Here." I said while handing him a piece a paper that had my phone number.

"Call me when ever you want. I'd like to get to you better. Well I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I said while looking to see at what Lucas was doing.

"yeah sure I will" we hugged each other and he walked away.

I was closing my locker when I felt someone grab my arm tightly and pulled me. I turned around to see Lucas. I smirked.

"Let go of me Lucas!"

"No! I don't like Charlie! I don't like you talking to him Riley, you're mine not his! You've always been mine and only mines!" He said furiously while pushing me against my own locker.

"Lucas three years ago you were claiming that you liked me out of pity! You kissed Maya and called her babe! I thought I was yours but I clearly wasn't and I never will be again! I'm over you and I hate you! I'm not the old Riley who let her self be pushed around by other people, and I'm certainly not the Old Riley that's in love with you. I don't want anything to do with you! Now let me go you bastard!" I said trying to wiggle out of his arms.

I looked at him. He looked hurt, he had tears forming in his eyes but I didn't care. He kept staring at me not letting me go. And then he did something. He did something that I've been wanting him to do for the past three years. He kissed me.

* * *

 **And** **there you have it! I left you guys at a cliffhanger! I'm so sorry lol. I'm so happy at the amount of reviews and favs that I have gotten! You guys are amazing! Although there's one comment that kinda got on my nerves. I'm sorry If I rant or anything but there was a comment by a guest that told me to make it Lucaya.**

 **Okay it might not seem like a big deal but it's just I felt like that person was trying to tell me what to do with my story. Okay if you want a Lucaya story then pm me asking for my permission to use my story line and make your own Lucaya story.**

 **This is my story and I can do what ever I want to and I am certainly not gonna let you tell me what to do. I spend a lot of time writing this story and I spend a lot of time thinking about what to write and how to make this story better.**

 **I will not make this a Lucaya story. This is a rucas and joshaya story. If you don't like that then you honestly don't have to read it okay? It's that simple. I'm sorry if it offends you but this is my story okay.**

 **sorry for my little rant up there but anyways please review and stay tuned for the next time. Bye guys❤️**


End file.
